An Ocean Apart by snshyne
by Digital Get Down Contest
Summary: Separated their senior year in high school by circumstances beyond their control, Bella and Edward are unexpectedly able to explore other ways to keep their connection.


**Title: **An Ocean Apart

**Word Count:** 7264

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Separated their senior year in high school by circumstances beyond their control, Bella and Edward are unexpectedly able to explore other ways to keep their connection.

**An Ocean Apart**

**~BPOV~**

School sucked. Well, not really. I liked school, generally. I liked to learn, I loved to read, I loved my friends. Even gym class wasn't that bad. I mean, the occasional fly away volleyball wasn't dangerous if you learned to duck. It was also really convenient to have a male gym teacher who couldn't count or was terrified of the cycle of life and had yet to figure out that I faked cramps to get out of class at least once a week.

What I meant was, school sucked without Edward. What sucked more was that when I would be at school, he would be at home and when I was at home, he was at school. Or something like that.

Stupid military and their stupid float people around the globe bullshit. I hated them for taking Edward away. Moving him all the way to Japan! Who did that? I mean, honestly, it wasn't like there wasn't a million other doctors that could move to Japan who didn't have families! Who didn't have beautiful senior boys.

_Japan_. As in sixteen hours ahead in time, even though it was just on the other side of the Pacific Ocean. I think they should consider revising the time zone map.

So there I was, about to go to third period Biology and Edward was probably all snug in his bed, asleep on his stomach, hair tossed just so perfectly with lips slightly parted as he breathed softly. I could imagine his perfect face as if I was looking at it right now. A sight well ingrained into my memory.

When his dad got the orders to move, he slept in my bed every night. Of course, it was a secret; he climbed in through my window. Charlie would kill him or me or both of us if he found out.

Naturally, I tried to be 'Bella, the Badass' and acted like I didn't care if we got caught, but deep down, I knew I would be terrified if Charlie found Edward in my bed. I did it anyway. He was leaving me and I wouldn't see him again until we graduated and he could come home to me, so I took the risk. Every night for six weeks, Edward slept next to me in my small bed.

Six blissfully, bitter-sweet weeks. Sometimes, well, like, almost every time, we didn't do so well with the sleeping part. Thank my bright yellow Chucks that Charlie slept like the dead.

It was within that six weeks that I decided that jizz most certainly had a spunky aftertaste. Edward insisted that I tasted like honey, which I totally figured he was bullshitting because I tasted myself on him when he kissed me and it did not taste like my breakfast cereal. I've been eating Honey Nut Cheerios for years! It was also within this six weeks that we traded v-cards.

I had this, like, 1930's style freak out, minus the string of pearls. I just kept thinking like he was being sent off to war and what if he never came back? Even though I knew, logically, he was going to a safe zone and nothing was going to happen. I couldn't stop the stabbing pains in my chest at the thought of him going. So I insisted that we take the next step before he left. I knew Charlie would never go for the whole premature marriage thing and I knew Edward was my forever. I certainly didn't want to die a virgin and if he never made it back, there would never be anyone else.

It was awkward. There was blood, which made me really, really sick and queasy and I had to focus on Edward to not pass out.

It hurt. A lot.

I could not walk the next day and my friends all knew immediately that we had sex when I was walking like a robot and being all extra stiff. After about a day, I was over it and ready to go again. Again and again. Edward too. It only got better from that point. It was so awesome to explore and learn. To figure out what made him tick and see his concentration as he learned as much about me. It made me smile to know that Edward would be the only boy to ever know about the tiny mole to the left of my belly button and that kissing my eyelids was a total turn on.

Sometimes, when he slept over, I would wake up and just stare at him in his perfection. Committing him to memory so I could recall him with acute precision at lonely moments. Like right now.

"How long, Bella?" Rosalie asked as I sat down next to her at our lab table.

"Fifty-nine days, twenty-one hours, forty-eight minutes, and thirty-seven seconds," I stated after counting the seconds on my watch. She rolled her eyes while Alice giggled and turned back to the front of the room, pausing to kiss her boyfriend Jasper on the cheek.

This was a daily thing with my friends and by day two hundred and twelve of the three hundred and seven day count down, I had gotten used to it.

Rosalie had Emmett. Albeit, at college three hours away, but he was still in this hemisphere.

Alice had Jasper. Every day, all day. Usually most nights, as they were neighbors and their more than liberal, unobservant parents let them do whatever they wanted. Some days, I wanted to gag them both.

Angela had Ben. Equally nerdy and virginal, content to just hold hands under the lunch table.

Bree had Riley. Those two were worse than Alice and Jasper. I have tried to gag them.

What did I have? I had emails, text messages and the occasional weekend phone call. I couldn't believe how much it still costs to make an international call. I didn't get it. The government could pass all sorts of crazy, bullshit legislature, like legalized forms of racial profiling and semantics on what marriage meant to appease the less open minded, but we couldn't cut down the cost of international calls? There should be lobbyists lining up for that shit. After all, I wouldn't be calling internationally if the government didn't take my boyfriend away in the first place. They should find a way to make it easier. Just a suggestion.

At least we upgraded to a high-speed, wireless internet connection in the house, but my dinosaur of a computer was still a pain the ass. It was impossible to do more than one thing at a time on it. I would try and type emails, and words would end up in random places on the screen, then it would take forever for me to go through and fix it all.

Sometimes my chat program would just get stuck mid-chat with Edward and I'd have to shut down and start all over again. Starting up the dinosaur took forever. I could make an entire lasagna in the time it took to turn on. I always used Angela's computer to send pictures and stuff like that to Edward. Then I would delete them off her computer of course. I used hers because I knew even if she did find them, she would never tease me about it like the others.

I was saving up for a new one to take to college, but I wouldn't have enough money until the end of the summer.

Our communication was so limited. It sucked!

Not to mention, I really didn't want to see Charlie turn blue, like the time he caught me on the phone at around four a.m. It was evening for Edward and because of the time zones, we had to talk when we could.

Charlie screamed some crap about talking to boys after eleven p.m. being _unladylike_ or whatever. When I argued that it was only eight p.m. for Edward, I swear smoke churned out of his ears. He then shouted, "my house, my rules", effectively ending the argument.

Luckily, he didn't stick around. Instead, he went on about whatever he was doing awake at four a.m., when he didn't have to be up until five-thirty. Maybe he had to use the bathroom since we only had one and he had to pass my door to get to it. I thought that was the proverbial universe conspiring against me. He left my room mumbling something about teenage girls being more difficult than prisoners and let me finish my phone date with my boyfriend in peace. He did sufficiently ruin my dirty talking mood though. Edward hung up, saying he needed to go take a shower and handle himself. I was very jealous of that hand.

This coming weekend was a long weekend and today was a half day. School was closed on Friday as the teachers' had some kind of prep day. Charlie was going to the lake tonight for a full weekend fishing trip with Billy and his annoying son, who followed me around like a wounded puppy dog whenever we're forced together. Thankfully, I had been really busy and this didn't happen often.

On top of honor society, Keyettes, and Model United Nations, the AP English class I picked up this year was taking up a lot of my time. What? My boyfriend was stuck in a foreign country where almost all the doorways caused him to bend down and all my friends were hooked up. I had no desire to be a third, fifth, or seventh wheel. Besides, it all looked fuckawesome on college applications.

In addition, I requested extra hours at Newton's Sporting Goods to help pay for my cell phone bill. Charlie worked really hard to make up the difference from my scholarship and keep me enrolled in Meyer's Academy. I wasn't an ungrateful daughter; I knew he loved me and the sacrifices he made for me. So I did all I could to help him. If that meant he ate more than heart clogging steak and cobbler at the greasy spoon every night, then I'd do it. If I had to pretend to know about snow shoes for an additional eight hours a week, so be it.

So with Charlie gone, Edward and I had plans to give that phone sex thing another try. I'd even bought an extra charger for my cell phone just in case. I wasn't going to let my cell phone die mid-moan this time. We'd done phone sex a few times. The first time was a disaster! I was such a dork and definitely snorted awkwardly through the whole entire thing.

The most successful time I was on my way home from work and Edward had called me just as he woke up. He said he could envision me in my work shirt with a knot tied on my hip and he was really hard thinking about it. So I slipped my hands into my Newton's approved cargo khakis and jilled off to the velvety sounds of his voice. Wanting to go at it again when I heard his grunt into the phone as he came. Luckily, it was night time and I had parked at the far end of the parking lot and no one could see me. That would have been embarrassing!

I hadn't told anyone about my weekend plans. Jasper would beg me to shut up and spare him the imagery. Rosalie, Alice, Angela and Bree would all beg me to give them details.

Alice would want to play dress up and I was not wearing a corset or some silly teddy to have phone sex with Edward. He liked that I kept it simple and he would wonder why I was trying so hard. Plus, I'd feel like a total idiot. Not like he could see me anyway.

Bree would want to make sure I had the mood set right in the room. Again, ridiculous. Why would I light incense? So I could choke my way through my conversation? That's dead sexy.

Rosalie would insist on making sure I knew the right things to say. Nothing sounded better than coached phone sex, by the way. "Oh, baby. Oh yeah, you turn me on with your hard cock." Ew. He'd never believe I came up with that.

Poor Angela; she'd look just as clueless as me.

I didn't want any of that. I just told them I was going to be working hard on the analysis of Jane Austen, Charles Dickens, and Emily Bronte for my AP Lit class that was due in three weeks. They knew not to mess with me; I wasn't a procrastinator so it was entirely possible for me to start weeks in advance. Not to mention, they knew when I got wrapped up in my literature, it was like I was being cocooned.

There was no need to tell them I intended to be cocooned by the literature of Edward's texts and the sounds of his voice. I swear, some of the things he wrote and said to me could be put down in a journal and auctioned to the highest romantic idiot. That idiot would be me. I think it might be the world traveling due to his father's job, but sometimes I felt Edward was from another time and trapped in a teenage boy's body. However, there was plenty of horny teenage boy to go around. A perfect mix.

He was very considerate and polite. When Miss Aetera was stumbling into the school with her hands full, he was the only boy to come to her aid. The rest of them just stood there and watched her struggle. He always shook Charlie's hand firmly and opened doors for me, for anyone really.

Although he had a seriously hot case of potty mouth and a filthy boy mind, he never made me feel like a piece of meat. Not like some of the other guys in school did their girlfriends. When they were walking around snapping their girlfriends' bra straps, perpetually stuck in the sixth grade, Edward was having flowers delivered to my math class to make me smile, because he knew I hated math. He was just different.

I got home from school and dropped my bag in the kitchen chair just as Charlie came in through the side door with a box tucked under his arm.

"Hey there, kiddo," he grumbled and I smiled. I smiled because although I was almost eighteen, he still used that childhood nickname that reminded me I was his little girl. I also smiled because he'd be gone soon and I'd have the house all to myself.

"Hey. About to head out?" He hummed out some kind of affirmative answer, which meant 'yes' in Charlie speak and I turned to the fridge to grab an apple.

"Hey, Bells? I got you an early graduation gift."

I stared at him for a moment. Graduation was weeks away and I wasn't a huge fan of gifts. I always felt guilty accepting gifts from Charlie. I knew he wasn't made of money, but he always found ways to spoil me the best he could. I loved the digital camera he gave me for my last birthday. It had a touch screen and everything. Plus, Edward really liked the photos I sent him. I kind of went a little crazy when I discovered the set-to-shoot feature and started taking all kinds of pics of myself.

He put the box on the table in front of me and I set about to open it. I got the shipping package open and pushed aside the cushiony, plastic, bubbly things. Then I felt my eyes nearly bug out of my head when I saw the pretty white box with the black letters "Mac Book" printed on the front.

"Oh my god! Dad!" I squeaked.

"Uh...Seth told Sue all the kids are using these now and I know you can't haul that old thing you've got upstairs off to Yale in the fall." Charlie always got a shiny gleam in his eye when he mentioned me going to Yale in the fall. He didn't say much, but he would mention that every chance he got to anyone within ear shot. "My kiddo is going to Yale;" "Yep. Full ride to Yale, that's my girl;" "When you get to Yale, Bells, you can do anything. Just like I knew you always could."

I knew he probably used Leah's fuckawesome discount since that's how I got that iPod and the fun case as a Christmas gift for Edward. Even with Leah's discount, a Mac Book would still be expensive.

I didn't ask how he could afford it or if I could pay for half because he would only twitch his mustache at me and act like he didn't hear a word I said. Then, later on, he would say something about doing his best to give me what he could as a single parent. It would be our sentimental moment for the month.

"Thanks! It's awesome!" I smiled because we didn't really do the whole hug thing either.

"Sure. Alright, I've got to head out and meet Billy. Sure you don't wanna come along? It will be like old times," he asked, giving me one last chance to go on the trip. A trip he knew I would never actually _choose_ to go on. Dirty water, smelly fish and Jacob hanging on my every word. Pass.

I declined. Reminding him about the AP Lit assignment I was using as an excuse to everyone for being shut in this weekend. He picked up his fishing hat and his keys and left with a few words of caution. Call Sue if I needed anything, lock up the house at night, don't drink his Vitamin R. _As if! Beer was gross._

I bolted up to my room, noting it was already four in the evening as I tripped over the threshold, making it eight a.m. for Edward. I had hours before I'd get to talk to him as he would still be in school. I made myself busy. I set up my Mac, checking my email first. My "Good morning, beautiful" daily email from Edward was sitting in my box, waiting for me. Knowing I was the first thing he thought about every morning always made me smile like I ate one too many pixie sticks.

I sent him a quick reply and told him I couldn't wait to talk to him tonight and to remind him that if he heard from any of our nosy friends, I was studying this weekend. I included the countdown until we'd no longer be apart and a link to the Meyer's Academy Gazzette, where I was on the front page with Rosalie for our first place in the senior science fair.

I made myself a grilled cheese sandwich for dinner, took a shower and actually did start to work on my paper. Might as well not make myself into a liar; I wasn't very good at it.

I was antsy at best; waiting for him was frustrating, but I had no choice. Giving up on the society of great and dead writers, I was surfing through YouTube videos to pass the time when I had a stroke of genius and I couldn't wait to share it with Edward.

**~EPOV~**

"Edward, sweetheart, your father and I are heading out. Do you need anything?" my mother asked, peeking her head into the living room.

"No," I scowled.

"Alright. You know where to find us." She bent down over the back of the couch and kissed my cheek, then ran a hand through my hair before leaving. I caught a glimpse of her before she left and she looked beautiful in her ball gown, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Have fun!" she called over her shoulder.

I was in one of my moods. Frustrated at being stuck here when I wanted to be anywhere else but here. Namely, I wanted to be with Bella and not through a fucking phone.

My parents were going out for some retirement ball for a colleague of my dad's. They had each other; I had no one. Being the new kid fucking sucked, but it's worse senior year and in a foreign fucking country. At least they spoke English here. I didn't have time to learn Japanese like I learned Portuguese when we were in Brazil. I was much younger then and that had been fun, but that was before Bella.

My parents were used to my mood swings. They just went on about life, unphased. Although, my mother got pretty fucking mad when she saw the tick marks on the wall next to my door. A countdown until my release from this prison.

Every day when I woke up and after my morning email to Bella, I would make another mark, signaling one less goddamn day that stood between me and Bella. Actually, more like every day. I woke up, saw Bella's goodnight email - that lately had included a picture of herself. Sweet pictures, sexy pictures, pictures of an eye, ear, other parts of her smokin' body. Then, I would send her a good morning email, take a shower and whack off to the memory of the picture I just saw in my head. On my way down to breakfast, I would make the mark by my door.

Mom hated that I marked up her _Cerulean Blue_ paint with a black Sharpie. Every fucking time she fussed about it, she had to drag out the exact name of the color. As if marking a plane blue wall would be more acceptable. I guessed on some level, I understood her being upset about it. They would be living here for a while after I kicked high school's ass and went back to the States.

Too bad I wasn't eighteen when my dad got his orders to transition, otherwise I could have stayed in our house in Forks and continued to go to Meyer's Academy in PA with my girl. The house we still owned, sitting there vacant and waiting for someone to occupy it. I could have stayed there and Bella could have 'slept' over every night. I would play the guitar for her and she'd perch herself on the couch in my room and read a book. Then, we'd have sex like the horny teens we were, all night long.

So, I had to sit here until I graduated. We couldn't even be in fucking Tokyo. Noooo, that would be far too fucking sweet. We had to be on the outskirts and I couldn't drive here. Another reason to be pissed - I had to leave my car in America. I never got around to teaching Bella how to drive stick, so it sat there, waiting for me. Just like my house. Just like my Bella.

Fuck, I missed her.

I missed everything about her. Even the damn bitch brow she was always giving me, especially when I would do something like stare down her shirt in the hall between classes. It wasn't intentional; I was at least seven inches taller than her and it was just in my line of sight. Aside from touching her, I missed her laugh the most. Yes, we talked on the phone and I could hear her laugh then. But it wasn't the same thing as being there when she laughed. Instead, it was like listening to something like The Beatles or Led Zeppelin or The Doors on cassette versus original vinyl.

I loved her. The day she buzzed into freshman biology in a hurry to get in before the bell and she dropped her bookbag on the way to the only seat left open, the one next to me, changed my life. She blushed from embarrassment as she hurried to gather her things. I was mesmerized. It wasn't until Eric beat me to helping her pick up her things that my trance was broken. I pushed him out of the way and finished helping her. When my hand brushed hers as we went to reach for the same pencil, I knew.

Bella was meant for me. She would be mine.

Leaving her was pure hell. I lied and told her I would be fine, that she would be fine, that we could do this and she'd live her life every day as if she never knew me. At first, I thought cutting all ties would be best. I told her it was okay to go with Eric or Tyler to prom. Because that's what you're supposed to say.

I lied.

I wasn't able to talk to her for the first few weeks as there were preparations that had to be made once we got here and security precautions to ensure military safety. All bullshit to me. I could not understand why a simple email to my girlfriend from a safe zone was even an issue. As if she was some kind of rogue spy or some shit. Like I'd be sending military secrets from the house of a doctor who was not some kind of missile coordinator. When I finally did get to talk to her, she sounded broken and so angry. I came to my senses and decided not to cut all ties, but I forgot to tell her I'd be unreachable for a few weeks. She thought I had abandoned her, forgotten about her so quickly, moved on. It took everything I had in me not to go to her, not to say 'fuck it' and board the next flight to Washington. Hell, I'd charter a boat. Japan and Washington shared an ocean.

Those last few weeks with her were fucking top notch and I wanted her to hold onto that. I didn't want her to be swallowed by the sadness that I knew threatened to overcome us both.

And god, sex with her was like two sides to a fucked up coin. It was so good, but to have her and then have to go back to my hand was just unfair.

All that talk about you never forget your first, I wanted it to be true. So I agreed to sex with Bella because if we never got together again, I wanted her to never forget me. I knew I would never forget her. It was selfish of me.

I knew I was supposed to be all 'high school love is forever' and shit, but I wasn't an idiot. I knew how it worked. I've seen people break up in eighteen countries and more than a dozen languages. Bella was nothing short of perfect; I wanted her to wait for me. Selfishly, I did, but I couldn't expect it.

Our first time had been so fucking embarrassing. I was nervous and I came too fast. I was pissed at myself that I left Bella hanging the way I did. I was so carried away at the feel of her and the adrenaline at not getting caught - Bella was _not_ quiet, so that was some difficult shit. By the time I realized I was about to come, I didn't have enough time to think about Grandma Cullen knitting me a sweater or the Mariner's line up.

We figured it out eventually. My absolute favorite was Bella on top. Emmett called it a reverse cowgirl. I guess I needed to buy Bella a lasso. I loved to grip her hips and watch her blush darken all over her chest and stomach. When she clawed at my chest as she rocked on my dick, it took all I could to not blow it every time. The sounds she made when she came were on a permanent loop in my brain. I preferred to hear it from her directly; I preferred to see it. Instead, I found myself stuck on the other side of the fucking world. Cockblocking universe.

I had fallen asleep on the couch for a bit and woke up with a start, afraid I'd missed the time to call Bella.

I stepped into my room, tossed my phone on my desk and headed into my bathroom to piss before calling Bella. I was washing my hands when a ringing started to sound from the other room. It was a low ring, but since the bathroom door was open, I could hear it.

I walked back into my room and went to check my phone, even though I knew the sound wasn't any of my ringtones, when my eye caught onto the little black box on the screen that had a small picture of Bella in it.

"Holy shit," I said out loud to no one but myself.

I fumbled over my desk to tap the mouse pad and clicked "answer."

"Hello, Edward?" her soft voice rang through my speakers.

"Bella," I sighed, settling into the chair and smiling like a fucking idiot.

"Yay! It worked!

"When did this happen?" I asked. She proceeded to tell me how she came home from school and Charlie surprised her with a new computer. She told me how she'd been playing with it for most of the evening and while she was messing with YouTube, she realized she could finally get Skype.

"Now, maybe I won't have to work as many hours at Newton's," she stated with relief. I had already decided I would give her Skype credits. I just had to think of a creative way to do it, or she'd kick my ass from Forks. The one time I called in to pay her cell phone bill, without telling her, she didn't talk to me for three days and only sent me pictures of her middle finger. I had to promise never to do anything like that again before she would talk to me. I also sent her these really awesome Coca-Cola candies they had in Japan. Bella loved Coke and I think that's what really got me off the hook.

We talked about the senior science fair. Rosalie and Bella won first place for their experiment with M&M's. They basically used a halogen lamp and tested which color M&M would melt the fastest and slowest under the same wattage for a determined amount of time. Bella and Rosalie decided a simple project with scientific aim was best, considering the senior science fair was more of a place holder than anything.

I didn't really want to talk about life in Japan. Hearing about Bella's life in Forks was more interesting.

In the back of my mind, I knew we had made plans for the phone sex thing, but I didn't know how to bring it up. I was already hard, sitting there, listening to her talk and laugh. It was starting to get a little uncomfortable. I was glad for Charlie getting her the Mac so she could get Skype, and I could use both my hands if I needed to.

I didn't know how to bring it up. She was in the middle of talking about Bree and Riley getting caught in the hallway by the locker rooms, when suddenly, she stopped talking.

"Edward, I miss you," she sighed. "I miss you so much."

"Me too, Bella. I mean, I miss you too. Uhm, where are your hands?" Now was as good a time as any, right? We were obviously done talking about other stuff.

Bella laughed shyly, a weighted breath whooshing through my speakers. "Uhm, one is twirling a piece of my hair and the other is uhm...laying across my stomach."

"You want to, right? We don't have to."

"Do you want to?"

"Yes," I stated firmly.

"Then I want to."

"But you want to because you want to and not because I want to and you think you have to, right?"

"You think too much," she replied with a laugh.

"What are you wearing, Bella?" I asked with a smile.

She told me she was wearing shorts and a "Property of Edward Cullen" t-shirt she had. She and her friends had all made them from some online screen printing site. I think it was Rosalie's idea since Emmett graduated and left for college. It's the hottest fucking thing Bella could wear. I closed my eyes then groaned out loud when I opened my eyes and saw a picture of her in the same t-shirt that was on my wall.

"Jesus," I muttered, almost forgetting she could hear me. Bella giggled and asked what I was wearing - jeans and an old rock t-shirt of my dad's. "Take off your bra, Bella."

"Not wearing one."

"Shit, are your nipples hard?"

"Mmm," she purred.

"Touch them and tell me about it."

"I'm brushing both palms across my nipples; I can feel them getting harder."

"Pinch them." I knew she did because I heard her whimper softly. "Fuck, I miss you."

"I miss the shit out of you too. Are you hard?"

"Hell yeah! All day."

"Really? You didn't, ya know? You didn't spend some quality time with not-so-little Eddie today?" She giggled.

"It didn't help," I growled.

I heard what sounded like Bella hitting the keyboard with something before my screen fluttered.

"Oh, shit," we both muttered at the same time.

I stared into the most beautiful set of brown eyes to ever be crafted by God himself, watching the recognition and happiness come forward. The same things I felt as we both realized we could see each other.

"Oh my god! How?" Bella spoke first.

"You must have pressed a key or something. In the box, there's, like, the video icon. What did you do?"

"I just put my cell phone down on the pad thingy. It must have been heavy enough or something. Why weren't we using video before? You're the one that knows all about this techy stuff."

I shrugged. "I guess I forgot." She rolled her eyes at me.

"So...do we still...?" I nodded. "We've never done video before. I'm a mess."

"You're beautiful and I love the way you look with my name on your chest."

She stood up, did a little spin thing and a curtsy, her ponytail falling over her shoulder and exposing her neck to me.

"As much as I love to see my name across your chest, I really love your tits uncovered." Bella bit her lip for a minute, her eyes darting to mine and then to her bedroom door. She stepped out of frame for a moment and I heard the lock click. I knew Charlie was gone for the weekend, but maybe she just wanted to feel more secure. She came back; her cheeks were flushed, but she was smiling. She took a deep breath and went to remove her shirt.

"Oh!" she gasped when she turned back to the screen. I had removed mine as well. We were doing this together. She sat down in her chair and reached out. I watched her fingers dance across the screen. "You're so beautiful, Edward. Even from this far away."

"I wish I could kiss you." She nodded and trailed a hand up to her already hardened nipples. She began to tease them while biting on her lip. I wish it had been my teeth and hands instead.

"Your turn. Pants off," she commanded. I was hard pressed to do anything other than what she said. I fumbled with the five-button closure, not wanting to take my eyes off my screen, off Bella. I stood up and let them fall to my feet then went to sit down. "Nuh-uh. Those too." Her hand was pointing towards the screen, as if she was accusing my boxers of not listening to her.

"I'll show you mine, if you show me yours," I taunted. Bella laughed softly then stood up and hooked her thumbs into her shorts. They fell down to the floor and my boxers followed immediately after.

Sitting back in our chairs, it wasn't right. I couldn't see all of her. If she sat down, I couldn't see her perfect pussy. If she stood up, I couldn't see her beautiful face.

"Uhm, can you, like, scoot back? Or like, prop yourself up or something? I can't see you. All of you."

Bella cocked her head to the side with a pout, "I can't see all of you either. Hold on."

I watched as she moved around her room, trying not to get dizzy as the sight on the screen kept shifting while she did whatever the fuck she was doing. Ceiling, floor, wall, ceiling again, bed, another wall.

Finally, the screen stopped moving and Bella came back into view. It took me a minute to realize she was sitting on her bed with her back against the wall at the head of her bed, leaning on a pillow. Her bed sat in this little alcove in her room that surrounded three of the four edges.

From where I was viewing, it was as if I was sitting near the foot of the bed. Basically, I had a fucking awesome view of everything Bella. Bella's face, Bella's hair, Bella's creamy flesh, Bella's legs, Bella's pussy.

Shit.

"Can you see me better now? I still can't see all of you."

I pushed back in my chair, skating back on the floor a little bit, hoping to expand her view.

"Better?"

"Mmmmhm. There's my friend," she cooed. Her tongue darted out and she licked her lips as she eyed my dick, that was now being grasped by my hand.

I absently stroked myself and Bella moaned in approval, her hand traveling down her stomach as she pulled her knees up and bent them.

"Are we really doing this?" she asked. I nodded violently, unable to actually speak at the moment. "Okay," she laughed.

"Bella," I started after clearing my throat, "you look so fucking good. I want to kiss you and touch you. I wish I could smell and taste you right now."

"I wish you were here, Edward. I'm wet for you."

"How wet, baby?"

"Soaked," she blushed. I watched as she moved her hand between her legs and swirled wetness around her clit, which I swear I could see glistening through the screen.

"Does...does that feel good?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm pretending it's you." The softness and lust in her voice only made me impossibly harder as I picked up the speed of my strokes on my dick.

"Oh, shit, Bella. If I was there, more than my fingers would be touching you." She moaned softly as she pinched a nipple, causing her hips to shift slightly. I took that as encouragement to continue.

"I'd kiss every inch of you. Making sure to pay special attention to the spots I have learned you like. Behind your ear, your nipples, your eyelids, your wrist. I'd pull softly on your hair to expose your neck to me."

"What else?"

"I miss your taste. Sweet, like honey." Bella laughed softly but continued to stroke her pussy gently. "Pretend your fingers are my tongue; show me what it would be doing. Let me see how you like it."

Our eyes locked for a moment before she closed hers tightly in concentration. I knew that face, scrunched nose, furrowed brow, biting the corner of her lip. It's the same face she made when Emmett tried to teach her about football or when she was heavily into one of her assignments. Bella was focusing. Trying to imagine me with her.

My eyes left her face and traveled the length of her cute, little body before they stopped just in time to watch Bella take two fingers and spread them around her clit, rubbing at a steady pace.

I found myself leaning forward, stroking my dick with a rougher rhythm, intently watching Bella. I turned the volume up on my computerso I could hear her soft moans louder. No one was home; I could plug in the sub woofer and add bass to her sounds, but I didn't want to tear my eyes from the sight of her.

She dipped her fingers down further and my jaw went slack as she slipped one, then two fingers into her tightness, and I knew Bella was tight as fuck.

"Oh, Edward," she moaned as her other hand left her nipple and moved to her clit. The sound of my name on her lips was almost my undoing, but I slowed my strokes for a moment. I wasn't ready to come yet. Luckily, I've had enough time with my hand to know how to get off quickly or prolong the process. Sometimes, I just wanted to take my time and remember everything about Bella. Other times, the horny frustration took over and I just needed to blow my shit in a hurry.

"Shit," I hissed, wrapping my fisted hand around the tip of my dick as Bella managed to slip another finger inside her pussy and whimper. I watched her brow furrow for a moment, her eyes open as she pushed through.

With furious attention, she rubbed her clit and pumped her fingers and I made my pace match hers.

"I'd be fucking you now, Bella. If I was there, I'd be inside you so deep..." I trailed off with a grunt.

"It would be soooo good too," she purred. "I love the way we feel together." She was starting to pant, no doubt as worked up as I was.

"I'm cl-close," I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh god, me too. You feel so good, baby."

"Fuck!" My body fell backwards into the chair as my balls got tight and every muscle in my body was firing through my release. Bella watched as I jizzed all over my stomach and my hand, my stomach twitching.

A loud moan came through my speakers as Bella's back arched and a small squeak from her lips followed shortly.

"Edward!" she cried as a shudder rolled over her in a wave. Her head tossed to the side as her chest heaved, her body making full contact with her sheets again. I grabbed a tissue from the box on my desk to clean myself while Bella slowly removed her hands from her pussy.

She flopped to her side, grabbed a pillow and positioned herself almost diagonally across her bed. Her ponytail was a mess, strands of hair all over the place. I could see a light sheen of sweat on her skin from the glow of her bedside lamp and the cherry red flush on her cheeks was beautiful.

She looked up at the screen through her lashes, a wide smile plastered on her face with a sleepy look in her eye. My heart hurt just a little at not being with her, but I was so happy to see her smiling that it almost didn't matter.

"This Skype thing is awesome!"

"Well, I guess we can thank Charlie for that, huh?" I stated, picking up my own lap top and moving to my own bed.

"Ew, Edward. I don't ever want to thank my dad for helping me get off."

We both laughed at the irony of the situation. If Charlie had not had the foresight to buy her the computer, we would have done this via phone and I would not have been able to see Bella triple-finger herself or bask in the glow of her cherry cheeks right now.

I also wouldn't be hard and ready to go again right now.

"Uh, Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I, uh..."

"Oh!" she called out, her eyes darting in the direction of my dick. "Well, we do have all weekend," she winked at me then rolled over. "Let me tell you what I'd do to you if I was there..."

* * *

**Please Author alert and come back to vote! oh and drop this author a review (they love them)!**


End file.
